Mes Hunger Games revisités
by Plumeforever
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Katniss s'était portée volontaire pour sauver Prim et que Gale avait lui aussi voulu sauver sa meilleur amie? Nos deux héros se retrouvent entrainés dans le tourbillon infernal des Jeux de la Faim, orchestrés par un "Président" qui ne leur veut pas que du bien.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! C'est ma première fanfiction, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Bonne lecture à tous!**

**Je résume brièvement. Les Tributs des 74èmes Hunger Games sont Katniss Everdeen et Gale Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable.  
**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Prim ! Prim non ! » je hurle, la voix emplie de douleur avant de m'effondrer au sol.

Je vois ma sœur avancer lentement, terrifiée, vers l'estrade installée sur la grande place pour l'occasion. Les Pacificateurs l'entourent, et elle disparaît au milieu des uniformes blancs. Je ne la vois plus. Puis j'ai une idée. Je me relève, essuie mes larmes d'un coup de manche rageur et m'avance dans l'allée. Les Pacificateurs m'entourent aussitôt tandis que je hurle, déterminée : « Stop ! Prim ! Non ! Lâchez-la ! Je suis volontaire ! Je suis volontaire à sa place ! » Les Pacificateurs s'écartent légèrement et me lâchent. Je regarde l'estrade avec un air de défit et déclare officiellement : « Je suis volontaire comme tribut femelle du District Douze ! » Prim hurle de douleur, exactement comme je l'avais fait à l'annonce de son nom. Mais Gale arrive, les yeux emplis de larmes, l'attrape et la ramène auprès de ma mère qui la prend dans ses bras comme pour la consoler. Je le regarde, il me comprend je le sais. Il aurait fait pareil si son frère avait été appelé. Nous nous ressemblons sur ce point : sauvez nos familles est le plus important. Je m'avance à la manière d'un robot, comme inconsciente, vers l'estrade, monte l'escalier après m'être faite poussée par le Pacificateur juste derrière moi, et m'avance face aux habitants du Douze. Ma famille. Mes amis. Gale. Toutes les jeunes filles au regard souffrant mais soulagée, car elles n'iront pas dans l'arène cette année. Les jeunes garçons, inquiets à l'idée d'être appelé à mes côtés et d'être victime du massacre qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. L'hôtesse, Effie Trinket, me pose une question que je ne comprends pas tellement je suis abasourdie. Elle m'attrape par le bras, me conduit jusqu'au micro et me repose la question :

« Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune fille ?

-Katniss Everdeen, je réponds d'une voix à peine audible qui pourtant résonne tout autour de la place.

-Tu te portes donc volontaire à la place de ta sœur ? comprend-t-elle.

-Oui, je réponds, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

-Comme c'est courageux, soupire-t-elle. Nous avons notre toute première volontaire dans le District Douze ! Bravo à Mlle Katniss Everdeen ! Maintenant, passons aux jeunes garçons ! »

Je la sens piocher un papier dans la boule réservée aux garçons. Elle le déplie et annonce :

« Peeta Mellark !

-Je suis volontaire, » annonce aussitôt une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

Je sens mon cœur éclater de douleur. « NON ! » j'ai envie de hurler. Pas lui ! Je me décompose, une grosse larme roule sur ma joue avant de s'écraser au sol. Je ne fais rien. Son annonce vient tellement rapidement que je comprends que dès l'instant où je me suis portée volontaire à la place de ma sœur, il s'est juré de m'accompagner. Pour me protéger, comme il veut tout le temps le faire.

« Oh ! fait Effie. Deux volontaires dans le District Douze ! C'est une grande première ! Cette année va être très intéressante pour les Jeux ! Quel est ton nom, jeune homme ?

-Gale Hawthorne, annonce-t-il.

-Mais, s'étonne Effie, tu n'as pas de lien de parenté avec ce jeune homme ?!

-Non, c'est vrai. Mais je veux protéger Katniss. Je ne la laisserai pas y aller seule. C'est hors de question. Alors je viens. Et elle reviendra. Cette année il y aura un vainqueur dans notre District ! annonce-t-il avec fierté, la tête haute.

-Bien, c'est très courageux ! J'adore ! Joyeux Hunger Games te puisse le sort vous être favorable!» s'écrie-t-elle.

Pas moi. Non, je n'aime pas ça. Je déteste, même. Et le sort ne nous est pas du tout favorable. Si Gale viens avec moi, c'est sûr, on ne sera jamais réunis dans ce District. Il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. S'il veut que ce soit moi, il va devoir mourir. Si je veux que ce soit lui, je vais devoir mourir. C'est soit moi soit lui. Et je ne veux surtout pas que ça se joue entre lui et moi Ce serait trop horrible. Les Pacificateurs nous entraînent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de ville. Gale et moi sommes séparés, le temps des adieux à nos familles. J'ai cinq minutes pour dire au revoir à Prim et à maman. Prim se jette dans mes bras et se met à pleurer. Je la berce doucement, lui conseille de vendre le lait que produit sa chèvre Lady ou d'en faire du fromage. Elle acquiesce. Je lui défends d'inscrire son nom en échange de nourriture, ou d'aller vendre son corps à cet imbécile de Craig, qui utilise des jeunes filles affamées pour satisfaire ses envies. Elle hoche la tête avec un rictus dégouté qui m'arrache malgré moi un sourire. Puis je me dirige vers ma mère, Prim toujours accrochée à moi. Elle pleure. Je lui ordonne de tenir bon, de ne pas s'effondrer, et nous restons enlacées toutes les trois jusqu'à ce qu'elles me soient arrachées. Ou que je leur sois arrachée, ce qui marche aussi. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et je sursaute. Je me retourne et découvre Peeta Mellark. Que fait-il ici ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais bientôt le savoir. Il avance, ferme la porte derrière lui et m'annonce :

« J'ai trois minutes.

-Et bien vas-y, je lâche », un peu sèchement.

Il ne semble pas en tenir compte et me prend la main. Je suis tellement surprise que je reste immobile et que je n'esquisse aucun geste pour retirer ma main. Il sourit.

-Euh….Katniss, commence-t-il, avant que tu ne partes…euh…pour une durée indéterminée (je traduis par « trois semaines ou pour toujours »), je voulais que tu saches que…hum…euh…

-Tu vas dépasser tes trois minutes, je le préviens.

-Ah, oui ! dit-il en souriant, bien, je voulais juste que tu saches que depuis que je t'ai vu à la boulangerie, le soir où j'ai brulé les pains, je… je te regarde chaque jour rentrer chez toi après l'école. Katniss, je…je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Il a achevé sa phrase très rapidement et s'éclipse juste après sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre. Je reste abasourdie. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je me souviens très bien de l'épisode des pains. Je mourrais de faim ce soir-là, il pleuvait, et nous n'avions rien à manger. Prim n'avait pas réussi à vendre les fromages de Lady et il n'y avait pas de gibier dans la forêt depuis plus de trois jours. Alors Peeta m'a aperçue et m'a lancé les deux morceaux de pain qu'il venait de faire brûler. Je crois qu'il l'a fait exprès. Pour moi. Je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Il m'aime. Et moi je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui. Je me sens mal. Mais ce sentiment s'évapore au moment où Gale entre dans la pièce pour me rejoindre. Seule avec lui, je n'y tiens plus et je m'effondre dans ses bras. Il me prend délicatement par les épaules et me serre dans ses bras. Il pleure lui aussi, son corps tremble.

« Dans quel pétrin on s'est fourré, Katniss ? me demande-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, Gale, mais je sais que c'est mort. On ne rentrera pas tous les deux. Tu aurais dû rester. Pour ta famille. Pour la mienne.

-Non. Je devais venir. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule. Tu sais pourquoi, non ?

-Oui, je le sais. Moi aussi. Et tu le sais aussi. Raison de plus pour que tu restes. Ta mère, la mienne, les petits, ils ne tiendront pas sans nous. Ou du moins ils tiendront mal. Ils ont besoin de tes collets, de la chasse, pour survivre, Gale. Survivre.

-Je…je sais mais, tu auras besoin de moi, dans l'arène, me répond-t-il.

-Oh ! Gale ! je m'exclame. Nous sommes tous condamnés à mort ! » Et je me remets à pleurer dans les bras de mon meilleur ami qui tente de ne pas perdre la face, de paraître fort dans cette épreuve. Alors je me dégage, relève la tête, sèche doucement mes larmes et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il me caresse l'épaule et ensemble, nous nous dirigeons vers la porte. Les voitures qui vont nous mener à la gare sont prêtes et elles n'attendent que nous. Ma mère, Prim, Hazelle, Rocky, Vick et Posy nous attendent dans l'une des voitures. On nous empêche cependant de les rejoindre et nous sommes poussés dans une autre voiture. Heureusement, ils n'ont pas la mauvaise idée de nous séparer. Le voyage se passe dans le plus grand silence. Effie, entre nous deux, tentent de capter notre attention en nous citant toutes les règles de bonnes manières qui sont de mise au Capitole. Nous n'écoutons rien, perdus dans nos pensées. Je le vois car Gale a les yeux dans le vide. Il regarde droit devant lui, sans rien dire, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il est beau quand il est songeur ! Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça. Plus maintenant. Nous allons devoir nous entretuer. Et c'est horrible, j'ai peur, je tremble. Pas seulement à cause des cailloux sous les roues de la voiture qui nous entraine vers la gare. Je frissonne car je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer une fois là-bas.

Les adieux à la gare sont encore plus déchirants que les adieux à l'hôtel de ville. Alors que je n'étais confrontée qu'à ma mère et à ma sœur en privé, je suis désormais persuadée que ce moment est filmé, et je dois par conséquent non seulement faire de seconds adieux à ma famille, mais je dois aussi dire au revoir à tout mon district. A Hazelle et aux enfants, à Madge. Cette dernière me prend chaleureusement dans ses bras pour me glisser discrètement, le dos tourné aux caméras que je viens d'apercevoir, une petite broche dorée. Elle se débrouille pour la mettre dans la poche de ma robe. Je lui promets de la sortir à l'abri des regards. « Profite du luxe et reviens-nous » me glisse-t-elle avant de s'éloigner. Je garde sa main dans la mienne le plus longtemps possible tandis qu'elle se fraye un passage parmi la foule qui m'entoure. Je la regarde retourner au côté de son père, qui me fait un adieu solennel. Puis les Pacificateurs nous attrapent par le bras et nous entraîne vers le train argenté qui rayonne dans la gare triste. Nous sommes poussés à l'intérieur. Je me précipite vers une fenêtre tandis que le train s'ébranle sans bruit vers notre mort certaine. Du moins la mort certaine de l'un de nous. Je me sens incapable de revenir vivante de cette atrocité inventée par la Capitole, mais je me promets intérieurement de tout faire pour que Gale devienne le vainqueur des 74èmes Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà (ENFIN!) le deuxième chapitre de ma fanfiction. Désolée pour le retard mais le bac blanc ne jouait pas en ma faveur. Je vais essayer d'être plus régulière...encore faudrait-il que j'en ai le temps!**

**Je sais, j'ai oublié de le préciser pour le premier chapitre mais les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Suzanne Collins et il en sera ainsi pour toute cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Nous pleurons une bonne partie de la matinée. Depuis l'appel de ma sœur, mes yeux n'ont pas séché. Dans le train, une fois assis, Gale a abandonné. Il pleure aussi, mais il tente tant bien que mal de garder ses sanglots silencieux. C'est ainsi que, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, nous adressons un dernier signe de la main à notre district qui disparaît derrière nous. Effie arrive et se plante devant nous. Je prends alors conscience de l'endroit dans lequel nous sommes. Cette jeune femme habillée de magenta jure avec ce qui nous entoure. En effet, les couleurs sont sobres à l'exception de la poignée orange qui orne la porte de secours. Les murs de métal bleutés sont assortis aux fauteuils recouverts de velours bleu outre-mer dans lequel sont incrustés des milliers de petits diamants qui scintillent comme des étoiles. Le sol en ébène qui pourrait obscurcir le wagon est compensé par de grands lustres en cristal qui diffusent une lumière blanche semblable à un large rayon de soleil. Au milieu du wagon trône une table en acajou sur laquelle sont posés de multiples gâteaux de toutes sortes, ainsi qu des verres. Une grande armoire se dresse à côté, sans doute remplie de boissons et autres. Tout baigne dans le luxe et la beauté. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose et je me surprends à m'émerveiller des réalisations du Capitole. Mais je suis soudain ramenée à la dure réalité par un sanglot bruyant de Gale. Je me tourne alors vers lui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. C'est lui le plus fort et le plus courageux de nous deux, pas moi. Le voir aussi faible me décourage et je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le grand fauteuil que je partage avec mon meilleur ami. Il me prend dans ses bras, je ne résiste pas et je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

« C'est trop mignon ! s'exclame Effie qui nous observe depuis tout ce temps. Deux volontaires amoureux ! La Capitole va adorer, vous savez ?!

-Ben ça, lâche mon ami.

-Je vais chercher Haymitch, déclare-t-elle. Il doit être au wagon bar pour tenir compagnie aux boissons. Il n'aime vraiment pas quand elles sont seules !

-Nous _sommes_ dans le wagon-bar, je fais remarquer.

-Oh ! Non ma chère, nous sommes dans le wagon restaurant ! Et de toute façon, s'il n'est pas au wagon bar, il s'est écroulé dans sa chambre, dit-elle en partant, l'air vexé.

-Sa chambre ? » je relève.

Mais elle est déjà partie. Elle revient cependant quelques minutes plus tard avec un sourire aux lèvres en trainant Haymitch par le col de sa chemise. Je connais très mal cet homme. Je ne savais même pas son nom avant ces dernières minutes. Je sais juste que je ne l'ai jamais vu sobre. Il m'est arrivé de l'apercevoir à la Plaque, essayant de se procurer de l'alcool, mais je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui, il devient notre mentor. Je jette un coup d'œil à Gale et je note qu'il a arrêté de pleurer, même si ses yeux restent rouges. Je crois que nous sommes d'accord : avec un homme pareil pour mentor, nous sommes mal partis, et très désavantagé, et nos chances d'obtenir des conseils utiles sont très minces. La pression que Gale exercent sur mes épaules s'accentue. Je prends sa main libre dans la mienne et je relève la tête. Je vos notre mentor s'affaler sur un fauteuil en face du notre, un verre plein à la main. Il avale une gorgée de son breuvage, nous regarde et s'exclame d'un ton bourru : « Toutes mes félicitations les tourtereaux ! ». Puis il recrache tout ce qu'il a avalé à mes pieds. Je grimace tandis qu'un faible sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de mon meilleur ami et qu'Effie appelle un serveur pour nettoyer. Puis soudain, Gale baisse la tête et éclate de rire en voyant mes chaussures recouvertes par cette substance qui me dégoute. Notre mentor ne semble pas comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, alors il continue à siroter son whisky. Devant les rires de Gale et l'indifférence d'Haymitch, Effie se renfrogne et marmonne « Pfff, ce sont bien des hommes ! » avant de quitter le wagon tandis que le malheureux serveur se démène à mes pieds. Par reflexe, je lui demande s'il souhaite que je l'aide juste avant de me rappeler les règles de bonnes manières et de tenue du Capitole énoncées par cette chère Effie. Le serveur relève la tête avec un air effrayé. Je m'excuse, mais je vois quand même que le jeune homme accélère son nettoyage pour quitter le wagon aussi vite que possible.

Nous nous retrouvons alors seuls, tributs et mentor. Ce dernier nous dévisage un par un. Il semble passer rapidement sur Gale tandis que lorsque son regard tombe sur mon décolleté, je le vois s'attarder un peu trop et il sourit légèrement, tandis que je rougis immédiatement. Il est tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Mon meilleur ami se racle la gorge pour rappeler à l'ordre notre mentor. Puis il se décide à engager la conversation. Ça fait du bien d'entendre sa voix à nouveau, lorsqu'elle n'est pas secouée de sanglots.

« Bien, des conseils à nous donner, ou vous préférez qu'on se fasse tuer les premiers ? demande-t-il d'une voix où perce l'ironie.

-Oh là ! répond Haymitch d'une voix rauque. Doucement, voyons ! Tu m'as l'air bien pressé !

-Pressé d'entrer dans une arène qui détruira ma vie ? rétorque Gale d'une voix sèche.

-T'es volontaire, non ?

-Uniquement pour Katniss, répond-t-il en me couvant des yeux.

-C'est beau l'amour, hein ? Sauf que toi tu ne dois pas en avoir beaucoup là-dedans, lui dit Haymitch en se frappant la tête avec son doigt. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. Un seul _survivant_.

-Je sais ! Et je ferais tout pour que ce soit elle ! »

C'est à ce moment que je prends conscience des intentions de Gale. Depuis le début il veut se sacrifier pour moi. Pour me garder en vie. Cette idée a dû germer dans son esprit lorsque je me suis portée volontaire. Il est fou. Il aurait dû rester au Douze. J'ai peur pour lui.

« Comme c'est galant tout ça ! remarque Haymitch avec une pointe d'admiration mal dissimulée dans la voix.

-Tu es fou, » je réussi à souffler tandis qu'une larme s'échappe de mon œil droit.

Soudain, notre nouveau mentor se lève en faisant remarquer que la nuit tombe et que l'heure du dîner approche. Effie entre à ce moment-là dans le wagon pour nous informer que le repas est servi dans la grande salle à manger. Je n'ai pas faim, et je demande à être menée dans ma chambre. La jeune femme s'inquiète et semble paniquée. Je tente tant bien que mal de lui expliquer que tout va bien, que je mangerais au petit-déjeuner, mais elle insiste pour que je les accompagne quand même et que je mange quelque chose. « Laissez-la, Effie, intervient Haymitch. Si cette entêtée ne veut pas manger, il vaut mieux qu'elle aille se coucher ». il m'a peut-être traitée d'entêtée mais je le remercie mentalement. Je le regrette aussitôt car il ajoute : « Si elle veut se laisser mourir de faim avant même d'entrer dans l'arène, on ne va pas l'en empêcher ! ». Cette phrase a le don d'affoler définitivement Effie et je suis obligée de la suivre. Malgré mon nœud à l'estomac, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être émerveillée par la table qui regorge de victuailles que je ne connais pas. J'hésite à m'asseoir mais Gale s'installe et me montre un siège à côté de lui alors je m'installe. Je tends une main hésitante vers un gâteau coloré. Effie me pousse à le gouter, alors j'obéis. Je n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Ce cake vert diffuse dans ma bouche des saveurs inconnues mélangées entre elles à la perfection. Cependant, ce que je mange doit être quelque chose de banal au Capitole car Effie ne s'y intéresse pas sans pour autant paraître dégoutée. Elle en prend un autre et le mange comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de pain industriel. Je propose silencieusement à Gale de gouter au mien, et je le porte à sa bouche. Il croque à pleines dents dans mon gâteau avec un grand sourire. Evidemment, lui qui est si grand, il devait avoir faim après toutes les émotions de cette journée épuisante tant physiquement que moralement. Tous les mets que je goute se révèlent tous meilleurs les uns que les autres. Je ne regrette pas de m'être laissée entraînée à table au lieu de m'isoler seule dans la chambre qui m'est attribuée. Mais je la rejoins tout de même rapidement car je suis épuisée.

« Katniss ! me lance Effie de sa voix aigüe. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on te mette une chemise de nuit propre sur ton lit ainsi qu'une tenue pour demain. J'aimerais que tu sois propre et présentable pour ton arrivée au Capitole !

-Merci beaucoup, Effie, je lui dis, même si je n'ai pas du tout envie de me séparer de ma robe, dernier souvenir de mon district. Dormez-bien, j'ajoute.

-Oh ! Toi aussi Katniss ! » s'exclame-t-elle, apparemment ravie.

J'entre dans ma chambre, simple, propre et confortable. Le lit pourrais aisément me permettre de dormir avec ma mère et Prim. Je suis impressionnée. Je trouve la chemise de nuit dont Effie m'a parlé pliée au pied du lit. Je m'approche, la déplie. Elle semble légère, en soie rose pâle. J'enlève ma robe et revêts cette chemise de nuit. Le tissu frais contre ma peau est agréable, mais il prend rapidement la température de mon corps. Je détache lentement mes cheveux qui tombent désormais en désordre dans mon dos. J'entreprends d'aller me laver le visage lorsque l'on frappe trois coups timides à ma porte. Je me dirige vers cette dernière pour l'ouvrir et c'est Gale qui apparaît devant moi. Je me jette dans ses bras, soulagée qu'il soit là. Il semble tout d'abord surpris mais il me rend mon étreinte et nous entrons ainsi enlacés dans ma chambre. Ma tenue légère ne me gêne même pas, je l'oublie totalement. Mais je reviens à la réalité en sentant sa jambe froide contre la mienne. Je m'écarte légèrement pour l'observer. Il porte un T-shirt bleu clair lâche et un caleçon noir. Je le trouve beau, et pour la première fois, je ressens une réelle attirance pour le garçon qui me sert de meilleur ami. Sans lui demander son avis, je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds, j'arrive avec beaucoup de peine à atteindre son visage à cause de ma petite taille, et je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de retomber sur la plante de mes pieds. Un large sourire se dessine sur son visage et il me prend dans ses bras, me soulève délicatement et m'embrasse avec passion. Il ne prolonge néanmoins pas ce baiser, de crainte que le moindre de nos gestes soit épié. « Reste », je souffle à son oreille. Il a acquiesce et m'entraîne vers le li. Nous nous allongeons l'un contre l'autre et je m'endors rapidement, bercée par la respiration régulière de celui qui est désormais mon petit ami.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir! J'espère que la suite vous satisfera autant que le début!**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous avez promis d'être plus régulière, désormais je vais essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine!**

**Merci à tous de lire cette fanfiction, et si elle vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews, et sinon, dites moi si vous souhaitez que j'améliore quelques petites choses!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Il me réveille doucement en me caressant les cheveux à six heures du matin pour me dire qu'il doit retourner dans sa chambre. Car en effet, il en a une ! Lui et moi préférons éviter les questions indiscrètes qui ne manqueront pas de nous être posées si nous sommes découverts dans la même chambre lors du réveil d'Haymitch et Effie. Je pense que les serviteurs ne diront rien. Puis, tout en réfléchissant, je me rends compte de l'horreur à laquelle je viens de penser. Evidemment qu'ils ne diront rien ! Ce sont des Muets, personnes « fautives » auxquelles on a coupé la langue. Il sort de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds en faisant attention de ne pas claquer la porte. Je le regarde s'éloigner, puis je suis tellement épuisée que je me rendors quelques minutes après son départ. Je suis réveillée par Effie qui entre toute joyeuse dans ma chambre. Elle me tire du lit et me montre la robe qu'elle veut que je porte pour mon arrivée à la gare du Capitole. Je suis étonnée de sa simplicité. Je pensais que toutes les tenues qui provenaient du Capitole étaient plus folles les unes que les autres mais celle que me présente Effie est bleu ciel, à manches courtes et un col en V juste comme il faut. Elle m'aide à l'enfiler, et je m'aperçois qu'elle m'arrive juste au-dessus du genou. Elle me présente ensuite une paire d'escarpins bleu marine vernis qui vont à merveille avec la robe. Je me fais mon habituelle tresse sur le côté, car je veux me montrer dans mon état naturel, et non pas sur-maquillée et emmitouflée dans des tonnes de tissus aux couleurs vives. J'accompagne ensuite Effie pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

« Salut, Catnip ! me lance Gale la bouche pleine.

-Salut, je réponds avec un sourire.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclame Effie.

-Ah, c'est l'heure des politesses, rétorque Haymitch, un verre de bière à la main.

-C'est courant un peu dans tous les Districts, non, je lui fais remarquer.

-Ben pas quand on est tout seul, non, désolé !

-Désolé pour vous, Haymitch, lui dit Effie en posant une main amicale sur son épaule, qui est aussitôt dégagée par la main moins amicale de mon mentor. Mais je pense que ça irait beaucoup mieux s'il vous arrivait de lâcher votre verre.

-Pas faux, » marmonne Gale, ce qui me fait pouffer de rire.

Je m'assois à côté de lui et attrape la théière posée sur un dessous de plat en bois gravé. Je me sers d'un thé qui semble luxueux, car il semble associer de nombreuses saveurs, et non pas des feuilles ramassées dans les bois comme je le faisais dans le Douze. Je prends ensuite une tartine déjà beurrées. Le petit-déjeuner se passe calmement. Puis Effie quitte la pièce, prétextant des réglages de dernières minutes, même s'il nous reste encore plusieurs heures avant notre arrivée.

« Haymitch, dit Gale, que se passera-t-il si nous allumons un feu dans l'arène ? On se fera tuer n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'es pas si bête que tu en as l'air, lui répond Haymitch. En effet, tu signes ton arrêt de mort en allumant un feu. Du moins si tu le fais les premiers jours.

-Les premiers jours ? Il y a moins de risques après ?

-Vous serez moins nombreux…si vous deux êtes encore en vie.

-Comment trouver un abri ? je demande.

-Ça dépend de l'arène.

-Euh…merci, ça nous aide ! fait remarquer mon ami.

-Que veux-tu que je te réponde ? contre-attaque Haymitch

-Et bien si elle vous pose la question, c'est que justement, elle ne sait pas !

-Tu veux jouer au plus malin ? lui demande Haymitch d'un air un peu agressif.

-Non, je réfléchis, c'est tout ! réplique Gale.

-Mais non, mais vous vous écoutez ? je demande devant l'air ahuri des deux hommes. Vous êtes en train de vous disputer à cause d'une simple question. A laquelle personne n'a répondu, au passage », j'ajoute, déguisant une critique adressée à mon mentor, qui pour moi ne remplit pas son rôle. Cela fait maintenant presque deux jours que Gale et moi avons été tirés au sort et nous n'avons reçu aucun conseil excepté celui de ne pas allumer de feu le premier jour. Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise et je quitte le wagon pour retourner dans ma chambre sans un regard en arrière pour les deux hommes incrédules qui sont sans doute en train de me regarder partir sans esquisser un seul geste.

Je me jette sur mon lit et reste allongée ainsi pendant quelques minutes tout en pensant à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Certes, Haymitch ne pouvait pas vraiment nous aider, sachant que l'arène est une surprise pour tout le monde chaque année, mais il avait quand même quelques exemples en tête, ou du moins des choses à éviter, à nous dire. Il est censé nous aider à survivre et tout faire pour que l'un d'entre nous revienne entier. Quant à Gale, il m'a défendu face à Haymitch. Depuis que je l'ai embrassé hier soir, je le sens plus protecteur envers moi. Que se passera-t-il dans l'arène, entre lui et moi ? Je ne veux pas que tout se joue entre lui et moi. L'un comme l'autre nous n'y survivrions pas. Je songe à me lever, sortir de ce lieu où je peux penser librement sans être devant les caméras, car je suis sûre qu'il y en a dans le wagon-restaurant, et à aller m'excuser auprès de mon mentor et mon petit ami. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage. Je me sens soudain totalement dépassée. Vidée. Alors je reste immobile. Sans doute suis-je en train d'espérer que Gale, Haymitch ou Effie viendra me voir. Mais personne ne vient. Gale doit être furieux, ou ne doit tout simplement rien comprendre à mes sautes d'humeur, et je ne pense pas qu'Haymitch soit le genre d'homme à se préoccuper d'une adolescente vouée à mourir. Effie ne doit tout simplement pas être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé après son départ.

Deux heures passent puis je décide qu'il est temps de sortir de ma solitude. Je sors de ma chambre en défroissant ma robe, replace mes cheveux, et me rend dans le wagon-restaurant. Seulement il est désormais vide. La table du petit-déjeuner a été débarrassée, il ne reste qu'un plat de fruits au milieu de la grande table en acajou, ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau. Puis mon regard est attiré par la fenêtre. Un grand soleil brille à l'extérieur. En observant mieux le paysage, je me rends compte que nous sommes arrêtés. Le train n'avance plus. Prise de panique, je me demande si nous ne sommes pas déjà arrivés et si je ne suis pas attendue quelque part, avant de me souvenir que si nous étions déjà arrivés, Effie serait venue me chercher, paniquée par l'éventualité d'être en retard. Rassurée par cette idée, je me mets néanmoins en quête d'une personne vivante dans ce maudit train. Le premier endroit qui me vient à l'esprit est la chambre de Gale. Sauf que je n'ai aucune idée de sa situation. Je la trouve en plus de dix minutes. Arrivée devant la porte, je frappe. Personne ne répond, il n'y a aucun bruit dans la chambre. Stressée par le vide que je trouve, je m'apprête à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Gale apparaît dans l'embrasure de la porte, les cheveux mouillés et en bataille, habillé d'un T-shirt froissé et d'un caleçon mis à l'envers. Je ne peux retenir un sourire devant son apparence. Lui, en revanche, rougit immédiatement lorsqu'il me découvre.

« Tu pensais que c'était qui ? je lui demande, amusée.

-A vrai dire, n'importe qui sauf toi, me répond-t-il d'un air confus. Je veux dire…ça fait plus de deux heures que tu as disparu !

-Mais…je…j'étais juste dans ma chambre !

-Je t'ai suivi mais comme il n'y avait pas de bruit dans ta chambre et que la porte était fermée…

-De toute façon, je ne crois pas que j'aurais répondu si tu avais frappé, je lui dis du tac au tac. J'étais beaucoup trop furieuse.

-Je m'en doutais. Je te connais par cœur, Catnip ! »

Le fait qu'il utilise mon surnom me fait comprendre qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Je décide cependant de m'excuser de ma réaction, mais il me coupe en plein discours et me prend dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête contre son torse et nous restons un moment l'un contre l'autre. C'est Effie, qui passe dans le couloir à ce moment-là, qui coupe court à notre étreinte.

« Oh ! Les amoureux ! On arrive dans une heure ! Il est temps d'aller vous préparer vous aurez le temps de passer du temps ensemble plus tard ! Gale tu n'es pas présentable voyons ! Katniss, regarde tes cheveux ! s'exclame-t-elle d'un air désolé. Oh ! Quelle catastrophe ! Vivement que vous soyez pris en charge par des stylistes ! Allez Gale ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! Katniss, vient avec moi, intime-t-elle en me prenant par la main et en m'entrainant vers ma chambre.

-Pfff, soupire Gale. A plus, ma belle !

-Salut, » je soupire à mon tour.


End file.
